The Werewolf Worrior
by TheJackofDemons
Summary: He was an abomination.A monster. Born from a roman goddess, raped by a cursed mortal. What happens when ran into a certain man-hating goddess. PERTEMIS!. My first fiction. sorry for grammer mistakes or bad storyline.
1. Prologue

_**THE WEREWOLF WARRIOR**_

 _CHAPTER I_

In the dark forest, a woman in her 30's ran through the forest as the pain in her stomach got worse. She struggled to stay conscience. The woman was beautiful, she had dark hair and dark brown eyes. She had a swollen stomach. She ran until she came to her destination. In front of her was a pack of wolves. "Lupa" she called. And then a she-wolf walk to her and began to glow. In the she-wolf's place was a beautiful woman with black hair and silver eyes "Bellona, what are you doing here my friend?" the she-wolf asked "Lupa, I need your help, I want you to take care of my child I am going give birth to here." "Why do not you give it to its father?" Lupa questioned "I-I was raped" "Who? I shall kill him" Lupa asked angrily "Lycaon" Bellona answered as a tear rolled down her cheek "WHAT!"Lupa said "I WILL TEAR HIM TO PIECES" Bellona nodded sadly. Suddenly, Bellona grimaced and her stomach glowed a bright light and when the light dimmed, a baby boy was in her hands. The boy had jet black hair and he opened his left eye, it was the darkest shade of brown similar to Bellona's and then he opened his right eye, revealing a crimson red color much to the disgrace of Bellona but that doesn't make her love her child any lesser "Does anyone knows of the baby?" "No" she said "Lupa will you take care of him for me, please?" Lupa sighed and nodded. Bellona smiled and said "Thank you, Lupa". The baby yawned and she saw very large canine teeth. "What will you name him?" Lupa asked "Perseus. May he have a happy life". "Good bye, Perseus, my child" she kissed the baby's forehead and handed him to Lupa and said "Thank you, my friend, I am forever in your debt" and she disappear in a flash of light and Lupa walked back to her pack of wolves.


	2. Some weird birthday present

_Last time on the werewolf warrior_

 _:_ _"Good bye, Perseus, my child"_

 _she kissed the baby's forehead and handed him to Lupa and said "Thank you, my friend, I am forever in your debt" and she disappear in a flash of light and Lupa walked back to her pack of wolves._

 _CHAPTER II_

7 YEARS LATER

Perseus was turning seven today and was very excited. He was wondering what he will get for his birthday present.

He went to find Lupa and found her talking to a man and a girl but he could feel the power rolling off them in waves. The man had black hair and obsidian black eyes. He had a pale skin and smelled like a corpse. The girl was 8 years and had brown hair and warm red eyes. She smelled like homemade food (literally). He walked up to them and said "Lupa who are these people?"

The girl smiled warmly and said "Hello, Perseus. I am Hestia and this is my brother Hades. Your mother asked us to help you"

The man nodded in agreement.

"Help me? I don't need any help. And anyway where is my mom? Why couldn't she come see me herself? And by the way WHO IS SHE?" he said angrily as he thought about when he was bullied and felt a wave of anger rise up. Suddenly, his eyes turned blood red, winds picked up.

The girl, Hestia he think smiled and said "Your mother is Bellona, the roman goddess of war. She can't visit you because of the ancient laws that says gods and goddesses cannot physically go see their half-blood children"

"Stupid laws" he muttered, making the man Hades chuckle

"Back to the topic, Perseus" he said "We would like to bless you with our powers. Do you accept?" He thought about it for a while and made up his mind "I accept" The man smiled and blast him with a pitch black beam of energy. "Now, you can shadow travel and bend the shadows to your will and I have a gift for you" he said as he summoned some shadows and then, the shadows combined and dispersed leaving a black ring with silver fleck and then, the ring floated towards him into his left hand's middle finger. He admired his new ring with an awe and turned to Hades with a confused look. "Why did you give me a _ring_?" he asked curiously. Hades just smiled and said "Twist it" Perseus did as he was told and a beautiful pitch black sword sprang out. "It is made of stygian iron, only my descendants and champions can use it. It has a name, Shadow"

Perseus smiled and hugged the god of the underworld, surprising the god but slowly wrapped his arms around the 7 years old boy

However, they were interrupted by Hestia. "Now, he isn't the only one with presents" and without any warning, she blasted him with a warm orange beam of energy. "Now, you have the power to summon homemade food and possess the power to control fire as well as heal other people" she said

"You could have told me before you blast me" the boy said as he rubbed is head comfortingly. "Now, now. No complaining" Lupa said with a strict face but her eyes gave it away as they showed amusement. "I have something for you, Perseus" she said but was quickly cut off by Perseus "Percy, call me Percy"

"Okay, _Percy_. Happy Birthday" she said as she brought out a ballpoint pen and held it to him making him look at her with a funny face "Um, no offense but this is a _pen_ " he said, trying to emphasize the word but took the gift anyway. Hestia looked exasperated and sighed "Uncap it" he once again, did what he was told. However, this time it was a bronze leaf-curved blade "It is made of celestial bronze. Unlike Stygian iron, it can harm demigods gods monsters but not mortal" she said as Percy inspected the blade with an awe "Its name" she continued "is anaklusmos"

"Riptide" he muttered under his breath "the current that takes one by surprise"

"Yes, the blade have a long history but I think it will suit you well enough"

"Thank you! Hestia" the young werewolf say as he embraced the goddess

"We will leave you here, Percy" the god of death said "We shall meet again"

7 YEARS LATER

A deer was peacefully nibbling the grass in the forest. Unknown to the deer, behind the bushes was a large midnight black wolf, eyeing its prey closely, waiting for the moment to strike. It had blood red eyes and brown eyes. It saw its chance when the deer turn its back to it. It lunged at the deer, making it turn to the sound but it was too late the wolf had already sunken its razor sharp teeth to its neck, effectively killing it. The wolf stood there, admiring its work before dragging the now dead deer to the pack cave. Once he reached the cave he yelled (or barked) "Hey! I got some food!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, five young pups came rushing towards him and the deer. "Thank you, Perseus" they said as they dragged the deer deeper into the cave. He followed them into the cave to find his patron. He found her talking to a familiar person, Hades, the god of death.

Over the years, Percy has developed his skills in combat and power and gained quite a muscular body for a 14 years old. Hades had summoned the greatest heroes to teach him. He told him about the prophecy about the son of the eldest gods. He even told him about the Greek and Roman. They have bonded so greatly that at one point Hades adopted him as his son and declared him the prince of the underworld.

As for Hestia, she was the kindest person Percy has ever met. She was caring and always there for him in his darkest times.

But mostly, he spent his time with Lupa as a wolf sharpening his senses

Back to present, Percy changed back into human form and walked towards the pair of immortals.

Hades apparently noticed him and said "Ah, there you are, son. I have a task for you. I've had Alecto deposit your siblings to Maine. You have to get there before my arrogant brother gets to them"

Percy has waited for this for a long time. A real quest. So there was no doubt in his mind "With pleasure"

Then, he dissolved into shadows.


End file.
